Battle Beyond
by NanoComStudios
Summary: Two teenage Agents are send to another world in search of backup. In a midieval alternate world, will the Agents survive or perhaps even discover lost love? Royal!Ben/OC & Dexter/OC. Based on an RP.
1. Cowabunga!

**Title: Battle Beyond.**

**Written by: Weirdo.**

**Idea by: Miyuki & Weirdo.**

**Subject: FusionFall.**

**Type: RP-fic.**

**Rating: K+, but rating may go up.**

**Warnings: OCs, OC/Canon, Possible OOC behavior, Mild swearing, Fangirl authoresses, AU etc. etc.**

**Disclaimer: Weirdo and Miyuki does not own Dexter, Ben and the rest of the FusionFall-turned-ancient crew. If we did, Princess wouldn't exist and Mandark would be Dexter's bitch. DO NOT SUE!**

* * *

The year is 2015. It's been 3 years since the Fusion Invasion began. The place is classified as Area 51.1, a top secret underground laboratory in a classified loaction. The sitation, at this point in the war, has turned in favor of the invading aliens and the Earth's Combined Forces has turned to desperate meassures to try and find help.

"Now listen up ladies." A highranking general within the military glares at his two young subordinates as they walk through an immense laboratory, activity of all sorts going on around them. "This aint gonna be no picnic! I'll only say this once!" One of his subordinates, a teenage girl with long dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes, shared a look with her best friend and partner. "Dude, get on with it!" She groaned. If there was anything she hated, then it was adults who beat around the bush. She was fixed with a rather irritated glare from the General. "Shut your yaphole!" As he turned to look forward again, both girls rolled their eyes at him. "Now, you two ladies have been briefed of the important purpose of this mission, so I will be straightforward..." The other girl, who had light brown hair and green eyes, spoke up this time. "Just get on with it!" She said, herself being rather impatient to go. The General chose to ignore her outburst and continue his speech. "You are to go through the space/time portal that Professor Utonium and his team has set up." He grumbled and pointed forward towards an enormous round machine with technicians, mechanics and scientists buzzing around it, preparing it. "And explore whatever world you may land in. Return will be automatical." The General glanced over his shoulder to make sure the two had understood their orders thus far. He recieved a nod from them both and proceeded. "You will stay in that world for two months, our time. When those two months are up, you will automatically be transported back here and then you will report back to me. Understand?" The light one smiled cheerfully; "Un!" while the dark one did a mock salute. "Ay ay General!" The General scowled at their cheerful approach to this critical mission and mumbled quietly to himself, something along the lines of 'stupid teenagers', turned and walked away. The dark haired girl turned to her friend. "Well, what do you think'll be on the other side? I sure hope it's better than this soon-to-be-fusion-food world." She did a roll with her eyes. There had been a time where she'd cared about the fate of her world, but it was long gone. "I hope there will be some cute guys there!" The light one said with a giggle. Her friend rolled her eyes. "Mhmm, or at least some peace and quiet. I'm so sick of having to work all the time... there's no time to tinker with my own things, hell, or think without it being over something related to the war." The light one nodded repeatedly. "Un un! I want more time for myself so i can draw!" She pouted. Just then a sergent approached them. "Ladies, the machine is ready. Please follow me." He said, turned back around and walked briskly towards the round construction. The girls followed close behind him as the machine rose above them. "Ah, Agent Weirdo and Agent Miyuki, it's been a while." The squared scientist beamed as he walked up to them. They knew the man from a while back, but they'd been busying themselves lately to the point where they didn't have time to keep in touch. "Indeed it has." Weirdo said, as she and Miyuki returned the Professor's smile. "Great to see you too!" Miyuki nodded. The Professor's smile turned more gentle, like a worried parent who's about to ask the child something important. "I am fairly sure that the General has already briefed you through the missions details. Girls, do you really want to go through with this?" His request was met with a determined resolve from both of the girls. "Definitely!" Miyuki said, while Weirdo shrugged. "Professor, it isn't anymore dangerous than the other missions we've been on." The Professor shook his head. "Girls..." He sighed and put a hand on their shoulders. "I just want you to be safe. Since the loss of Tech Square, you've both been taking alot of dangerous missions. I don't want you to get hurt! And I'm sure that _they_ wouldn't want that either." The girls suddenly found their feet to be quite interesting. "We know..." They chorused. Their minds raced with images. Flaming orange hair. Brilliant blue eyes hidden behind glasses. Shining brown hair. Warm green eyes. And two heartwarming smiles. Meanwhile, an assistant had called the Professor up; "The portal has been engaged, the subjects must pass through it as soon as possible!" The Professor removed his hands, but still looked rather worried. "Fine. But stay safe, and then we will have a talk about this in two months time." The two girls could only nod, their heads still hanging low. The Professor sighed and gestured towards the portal. "Go, the portal cannot remain open for too long." As they passed they both sent him small smiles. "See you in two months, Pluto." Weirdo mumbled. "See ya Sensei!" Miyuki waved. And thus, the two set off into a sprint, flinging themselves into the next world. Litterally. "COWABUNGA!"

Meanwhile, the scientist and father of three superheroes stood and watched the portal close behind the two young Agents, wishing them good luck in his not-so-silent mind.

* * *

**Weirdo: So... what do you think? Did I screw up? Did I make your brain implode? Please, tell me what you think. Oh, and flames will be used as projectiles for 'Shoot-the-Princess', just so you know. Review please!**


	2. Women from the sky?

Somewhere, in a distant world, a young prince paced back in forth in his throneroom, trying to make sense of yet another strange witness-testemony. "Witness, can you describe the fusion monsters once again?"

The peasant in question nodded and bowed even lower as he repeated his words to the prince. "The monsters were all green. They came out of nowhere, attacked my farm, my animals and my very family without mercy. T-Their eyes... they were red, like the fire from the deepest pits of Hell!"

The prince turned to his trusted advisor and best friend, Sir Dexter. "Have you heard of such strange monsters as these before?" The young red-head shook his head. "No, i have not, my Lord." He spoke with an odd accent, one that the young man did not know he possesed unless someone pointed it out to him. "However, i have found patches of toxic, green slime at the sight, though whether or not it is related to the monsters is still unknown to me."

The prince sighed and sat back down on his throne, rubbing his head. "More monster attacks is the last thing my people needs. The monsters are ruining crop, killing animals and worst of all, they're causing panic all around the kingdom. You may leave now." He directed the last sentence at the peasant, who left after bowing once more for his superior. "I long for some time of my own." The prince sighed.

"I know, Benjamin, but we both know it is your duty as prince to bring peace to the kingdom. As troublesome as that may be." Sir Dexter smiled at his friend. He knew his friend would much rather go out and spar with someone than sit around and discuss economy with the nobels. "I guess so..." Prince Ben stood and walked to a nearby window, staring up at the sky. The sun shone brightly on the boy's tanned face. But today, Ben noticed, the sun wasn't the only shining object in the sky. A bright white spot was falling rapidly through the sky. The young king-to-be idly wondered if it was a shooting star, and if it was, how come it could be seen at this hour of the day? Just then, a supersonic boom went through the air, shaking the castle and leaving a few broken windows in it's wake. "What in God's name is going on?" Cried Sir Dexter, as he too felt the ground shake beneath him. The young prince followed the falling object with his eyes, right until he lost sight of it as it landed in the neighbouring forest. He turned to his friend and calmly explained; "Something fell from the sky into the forest grounds. Alert the guards immediately!" The red-head nodded and quickly adressed a guard, who was standing just outside the throneroom's doors with a confused and scared face. "Guard! Gather some of the others and go investigate this matter immediately!" The guard stood a little straighter. "I want to know exactly what it was that fell from the sky, where it fell and if it could be a possible threat to the kingdom, NOW!" The boy shouted. The guard quickly left with a nod and a bow.

Meanwhile, Prince Ben stood with a thoughtful expression on his face. "What do you think it was, Dex?" Dexter turned to his friend, equally curious about this mysterious object from the heavens. "I don't know. It could be a meteorite, but those a quite uncommon." He shrugged. Ben grinned. "Shall we go and see for ourselves?" To this, he received a smirk from his friend. "After you, my Lord."

Later on, in the shade of the treetops above, the two boys slowed their horses down to a halt. "There is the crater." Sir Dexter exclaimed, the possibility of new scientific discovery exciting the young genius. As the two saddled off and looked around, they spotted a group of guards posted around the crater, their weapons drawn and ready. Both boys wondered why that was so. The prince took the lead and walked in front of his friend, adressing the guards as he approached them. "What is the situation?"

A rather flustered young man turned at the sound of his prince's voice. "Your Highness, uh, we... we found a pair of girls, Sir. In the crater, uhm, b-but nothing else." At the prince and the advisor's confused expressions, the guard continued. "They seem t-to be wearing some very odd garments, a-and they are of a fairly young age. They were not armed as far as we can tell, though we have found two odd devices attached to their right wrists, as well as a tube-like machine in one of their belts." Both boys felt confused, but Prince Ben was the one to voice it. "Girls... from the sky?" He mumbled.

The prince stood where he was, even as his advisor pushed through the ring of guards to have a look for himself. The red-headed genius walked briskly, only stopping when he was so close that he could examine the girls' half-shaded faces. A sense of familiarity overcame Dexter as he took in the two. Especially the dark-haired one...

Prince Ben stood, watching from the outside of the crater as his advisor and a few guards cautiously double-checked the unconcious girls for weapons and carried them over to a nearby wagon. He too felt as if he knew the girls from the sky, only he felt a greater connection with light-haired one. Why was that? He quietly wondered to himself.

"Sire?" One of the guards shook Ben out of his thoughts. "What should we do? Should we dispose of them to prevent eventual threats?" The guards clutched their weapons, readying themselves to do the dirty work, but... "NO!" Sir Dexter shouted. He blushed from the stares of surprise caused by his outburst and quickly composed himself with a tiny cough. "We will retreat to the castle where we will question them once they wake up. Then his Highness will decide their fate and only then." The guards bowed. "Yes sire." And thus, they retreated to the castle.


	3. No killergreens plz!

The sound of birds woke Weirdo up from a slumber, which felt much needed to the tired teenager. Wait.. BIRDS? The girl's eyes snapped open, as she stared wide-eyed at a grey stone ceiling. In the world she came from, the natural animals had long since perished except for a cherished few farm-animals which was brought to safety and bred in underground complexes. The birds outside wherever she was continued to sing, and to her it sounded surreal.

She turned her head to see her best friend in a singlebed on the other side of the room. Miyuki was smiling slightly in her sleep, snoring. Weirdo's lips slowly curved upwards themselves. Miyuki hadn't slept that peacefully ever since... she shook her head and got up, walking over to a window. She looked out, and caught sight of something that, despite it once being fairly ordinary, was the most beautiful thing she'd seen in the last 2 years.

A bluebird, perched on a green, blooming branch right in front of her. The plants had died almost at the same time as the animals, once again save the most crucial vedgetables, roots and fruit trees. "Spring...?" She whispered. Seeing the nature, alive and well, made her eyes water. "Finally... something green that doesn't want to kill us!"

After a short while of admiring the outside, she turned away from the window and studied the room she was in. Solid stonewalls, sturdy wooden furniture, candles and torches for lighting and not as much as a bulb in sight. "Who was the architect of this room? Gandalf the Grey?" She chuckled quietly to herself and turned her attention to her still-sleeping best friend. She was like a little kid in her sleep. Very cute... too bad she had to ruin it.

Weirdo sniggered evilly to herself and inched closer, until she was right next to her friend's ear. Taking a deep, steady breath, she shouted; "MIYUKI-CHAN, WAKE THE ZORK UP!" Her friend immediately jumped out of bed; "ZORK?" And somehow managed to hit her head on the nearby set of candles on the bedside table. She fell back on the bed. "Itai..." She mumbled while rubbing the sore spot. Weirdo titled her head, an amused smile creeping over her lips. "You okay, Miyu?" Miyuki stood up again, still rubbing her head. "Yeah, yeah, i'm fine." Weirdo gestured around the place. "Check out this place. No Fusions, no war... and no style whatso-frikin-ever."

Miyuki walked around, taking in the place. Her eyes lit up as she did. "Mideival style!" While Miyuki may have been excited with these surroundings, Weirdo was not impressed in the least. "It feels like we've been transported into 'Ivanhoe', but i'm wondering... how did we get in here?" That was something that was nagging the both of them. They knew they were gonna be dropped into another world, but they highly doubted that they'd been transported directly into these beds. "Okay, so the summary is the following: We're in another world, probably another era of time, in what we can only assume to be a castle of sorts and we have no clue who brought us here, where here is or whether or not these people are friends or foes." The both of them turned serious. "We should go and see where we are, agree?" Miyuki already knew the answer, she just wanted to ask. Checking that her weapons, a pair of wrenches with build-in laser-swords, was still in place, Weirdo nodded. "Let's roll." The two quickly and silently snook out the room and disappeared down a corridor.


	4. Imposters? Or for real?

In the royal garden, Prince Ben was taking a much needed break from his royal duties. As his best friend and most trusted advisor, it was obvious that Sir Dexter was to watch over him, so here they were, in the gardens with Prince Ben sparring against his personal martial arts trainer, Sensei Jack, while Dexter sat and watched it, lost within his own thoughts.

'Those two women, who are they? It has been days since then and they have yet to awaken!' Dexter thought. It was true, it had been a while since they'd brought the pair home from the woods. They hadn't moved much, and even then it was mainly due to nightmares, in which they would mumble about wars and the occasional 'Don't go!'. It was starting to worry Dexter a little, though he would not admit to such.

Benjamin himself thought along the same lines as his best friend. 'Who are they exactly? Where did they come from?' The prince shook his head. 'Why am i even thinking of such things? I have other things to worry about than a pair of girls from the sky!'

"Focus, Prince Ben!" Sensei Jack cried, catching his pupil off guard by swishing his kendo stick underneath his legs, effectively knocking the young man off his feet. All thoughts of the two girls were knocked out of him for the moment, as embarrasment started to set in. The prince directed his gaze to the ground and sighed. "I apologize, Sensei. I've had alot to think about lately." The samurai extended a hand to help Ben up again. "To battle, one must have a clear mind." The prince took his hand and he was hoisted to his feet. "What is it that is troubling you, young prince?" Inquired the elder man. The prince avoided his sensei's stern gaze as he mumbled; "I am aware of that..." Jack squeezed Ben's hand reassuringly. "Tell me."

As Ben tried to avoid telling his sensei of his thoughts and Dexter was lost in speculations about why the girls seemed so familiar to him, nobody noticed the girls in question sneaking their way into the garden, hiding behind bushes and trees as they went. The sight of colorful flowers, beautifully cut bushes and trees bearing all sorts of ripe fruits amazed the two Agents, who realised just how much they'd missed the old nature, green and beautiful as it had once been. As their eyes swooped over the beautiful scenery, Weirdo's eyes caught sight of a familiar mass of flaming orange hair that made her heart miss a beat. "Dexter?" She whispered. And then she shook her head. She was being foolish. It couldn't be him. The Dexter she'd known had died 2 years ago.

The samurai stood with a hand on his pupil's shoulder. "Your Highness, you may not want to tell _me _but i advise you to tell _someone_ about what is troubling you. A distracted warrior is a dead warrior." Ben shook off the elder's hand, shaking his head. "It's nothing! I am just worried for the safety of my kingdom, that is all." He lied. His sensei knew that too. " You're not a very good liar, my Lord." He said with a chuckle. "You still have those tics." And with that, Sensei Jack took the kendo sticks and left.

"I guess we'll find out whether or not we're in enemy country a bit sooner than i thought." Weirdo whispered. She looked at Miyuki, who shrugged. "Follow me." The two sneaked closer to the red-head, hiding in a bush right behind him. Said red-head was looking up at the blue sky above him, sighing. This was all too peculiar for his taste. At the sound of Jack's retreat, he looked back down, seeing his best friend pouting. "Lost again?" Dexter tried to tease him, but he was too pertubed to make any real attempt at it.

The sound of that wellknown accent made Weirdo's heart skip yet another beat. It just couldn't be...

Ben groaned. "Yes! I just..." He sighed. "I don't know what to do..."

Miyuki stilled a gasp, staring at the young man who's appearance brought more than a few memories forward. She could recognise that voice anywhere.

Sir Dexter walked closer to his friend. "Me too. Those two..." He clasped his hands, clad in purple leather gloves, behind his back, a very familiar action from his side. "The two girls are troubling me as well. There's something about them, something disturbingly familiar." Ben nodded solemnly in agreement.

Miyuki and Weirdo shared a look. Ben and Dexter were supposed to have died, they witnessed it with their very own eyes. This couldn't be happening. That couldn't be them. They were dead!

"But where does the familiarity stem from? Presuming that we've never met them before, how come we both feel like this?" Dexter had by now taken to pacing back and forth in front of Ben, who wore a contemplative look himself. "Maybe we've seen them somewhere in our past?" Ben wondered aloud. "Or maybe... maybe God has sent us a sign? But in that case what could that sign be..."

The girls watched their pondering, both having trouble believing what they were seeing (and hearing). "Miyu... i don't think it's _them_... it can't be. It must be some sort of trick. To get us to lower our guards and then BAM!" Miyuki's eyes widened. "That might be true." She whispered. "We should get out of here." The two girls agreed and started moving towards the nearest exit.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! YOUR HIGHNESS!" A guard ran in, out of breath and on high alert. "The girls from the- wheeze- sky is – pant- GONE!"

The girls froze, hidden within some thick foilage a few meters away. "Busted." They picked up their pace, sneaking away from the gardens as quickly as they could.


End file.
